Out of the Blue Book 1: Water
by E. Ashley Bunnymund
Summary: Naruto has three sisters and he has a powerful and rare bloodline. They are at the Chunin Exams when vortx opens during the first part & send them and a few others to the world of Avatar: Last Airbender, but Naruto and Naruko get separated from the others. Can Naruto and Naruko find their friends and family with the help of a young airbender and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**This story combines both _Bolt out of the Blue _and _Spinning_ _Whirlpool_ stories with extra charaters. I don't own those story or Naruto nor Avatar: Last Airbender. Only Sasuki Uzumaki. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uzumaki meets Avatar**

What one might not know is that there are many alternate planes of existence aside from their own; and it just so happens that portals between these planes will open up at random and need to pull in a massive amount of energy to fill the void and close the portal. With the death of the Air Nomads that means a whole lot of energy would be needed to fill in the void in universe 3.124567b AKA the Avatar: Last Airbender universe.

In the first part of the Chunin exam, sat three nearly identical triplets. One boy and two girls. The boy and one of the girls have bright yellow hair and bright blue eyes. The other girl has long red hair and she is blind but she can channel chakra to see temporary. They each had three whisker-like marks on each cheek. They all had the same outfits on, made by their mother before they were born . Their outfits had their clan symbol on them. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and wielder of the Boushi Gogyou Bloodline. The blond girl next to him was one of his younger sisters, her name is Naruko Uzumaki. The red-headed girl is their youngest sister, her name is Narumi Uzumaki. Next to Naruto, sat the hunched form of a girl with lavender-pupiless eyes wearing a bulky tan jacket, her black hair cropped short in a bob, around her neck was the same headband that Uzumakis wore. This was Hinata Hyuga and everyone thinks she has a crush on Naruto, but she doesn't.

In another part of the room sat a girl with long pink hair wearing a red dress over blue shorts, on her head was the also another headband like Naruto. Her green eyes looked at the paper in concentration. This is Sakura Haruno, Naruto's teammate, crush, and the smartest girl in their academy class. She was able to complete the questions on her own due to her own intelligence and she had divined the true reason behind the test was to cheat sneakily like the ninja they were supposed to be.

Also in the room sat a boy with black hair wearing a blue jacket with a red fan symbol on the back, his eyes currently red and he was copying another boy's every move. He also wore the exact same head band as Naruto and wore it on his forehead. This was Naruto's final teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Normally his eyes were black but when he activated his bloodline ability they turned red and he gained the famed Sharingan.

The only other demon host in the room was a redheaded boy wearing a white sash over a black outfit with a gourd on his back. An eye of sand was floating around the room finding the answers for him. This was Gaara of the Desert, host of the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog named Shukaku. He had a similar metal plate on the strap that held his gourd on his back, only his symbol looked similar to an hour glass.

Hidden behind a powerful genjutsu, was the triplets' older sister, Sasuki Uzumaki. She holds the Uzumaki Clan's most prized item, the Staff of Rebirth and Death. She has red hair like Narumi's and three whisker-like marks on each cheek like her siblings. She felt that something was going to happen today so she is at the exams to protect her younger siblings like she promise her parents years ago.

Right before the administrator of the first exam, Ibiki Morino, could stand up and announce the final question, a loud wrenching sound could to be heard. Everyone's eyes were drawn up towards the ceiling where a strange vortex appeared, sucking tests and other loose materials into it. Then,

"AHHH!" Sakura had been caught up in the gravitational pull of the vortex along with Gaara, whose sand had gotten sucked up before it could form his ultimate defense.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he and his three sisters and Sasuke got to their feet. The five jumped after her only to get sucked in along with Hinata. After that, the vortex closed.

"Get the Hokage in here now!" Ibiki ordered.

**Aunt Wu's Village,**

A bolt of lightning shot down from a cloudless part of the sky and slammed into the ground outside of the village.

"Did Aunt Wu see that coming!" Sokka cried. By this point, the villagers had learned to ignore Sokka's outbursts and kept going along as if a bolt out of the blue hadn't struck near their village.

"Stupid villagers." Sokka muttered before his curiosity took over. When Sokka arrived at the impact site he found that in it laid the last things he'd expect; two kids, a boy and a girl, in weird black and blue with blue swirls. Both had bright yellow hair and on the boy's arm and around the girl's neck were mental plates with a weird leaf-like things on them. They were lying face down in the charred dirt. Yet, oddly enough, the two wasn't even singed.

"AANG! KATARA! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" Sokka yelled before he ran back into the village waving his arms around excitedly. Little did Sokka know, other events like this had occurred simultaneously to the one he had witnessed, nor could he have guessed the impact these events would have.

**Outside Zhong-Zhong's Camp,**

Chey had been sneaking around as he gather supplies for himself and the rest of the deserters at Zhong-Zhong's camp whenever a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of him startling the ex- Fire Nation soldier. He managed to only be slightly singed from the experience. His curiosity got the better of him as he peered into the crater to see a black-hair boy and a older red-headed girl lying there face down and unconscious, yet unharmed. He picked up the oddly dressed boy and girl and saw that despite their oddly outfits, the boy's dark hair & pale skin and the girl's red hair & light tan skin made them fit in with the average citizens of the fire nation.

Hopefully Zhong-Zhong wouldn't be too angry with him for bringing the two back instead of the supplies he'd been sent out for.

**Bei Fong Estate,**

Toph Bei Fong hated being treated like she is helpless, she wish there was someone who knows how she feels. Sudden she felt the guards surrounding her. Then she felt an extra vibration from a heartbeat. She needed to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"A bolt of lighting just shot out nowhere." One of the guards said.

"Look!" A different guard said pointing to the place the lighting had hit. All the other looked to see a small red-headed girl, who looks about Toph's age, unconscious but not harmed. A guard picked her up and take her to one of the Bei Fong's doctors. Then, once she has recovered, take her to Toph's parents.

**Ba Sing Se: University Courtyard,**

When the bolt slammed into the ground the Dai Li were immediately on the move. In the center of the crater was a young girl, but the public didn't see much more than that before the Dai Li sent everyone away. Her odd appearance aside, she was perfect to become another Joo Dee. Long Feng motioned with his hand at the girl and she was carried away as the earthbenders bent the ground back into its proper shape leaving only a large charred section behind. They could fix her appearance after her training, after all, a Joo Dee shouldn't look too different than a respectable woman _should_ look.

**Gaoling: Outskirts,**

The strange hermit, who few saw, had been enjoying the peace and quiet whenever a bolt of lightning shattered that by slamming down next to his small home. He was on edge his hand straying towards his thigh where weapons had once been, but were not at the moment. He looked into the crater to see a redhaired boy with a gourd lying there unharmed and not ever the least bit effected by the lightning aside from being a bit dazed, yet conscious. He recognized the symbol on his gourd strap as he picked the boy up, coming from a world he had given up to save the lives of others.

**Northern Water Tribe: Spirit Oasis,**

Master Pakku had been shaken out of his mediation whenever he heard the crack of lightning and the screams of people. He ran out of his house to see smoke rising from the Oasis. He tore through the city like a man possessed before he entered to see lying on a patch of charred grass was an oddly dressed girl, who was completely unharmed, though with the smoke coming from the grass she would begin to get hurt by smoke inhalation. He pulled her off of the grass set her down before calling for a healer to come and check her over.

**Aunt Wu's Village,**

Naruto and Naruko felt as if someone had been pounding a hammer in their heads whenever they awoke.

"Look, they're coming too!" a voice said. Naruto and Naruko saw a bald boy with a blue arrow tattoo on his forehead wearing orange monk robes was leaning over him with a dark haired, dark skinned girl on his right and a dark haired, dark skinned guy on his right. The boy and girl were both wearing similar blue outfits and had the same blue eyes. The monk boy had gray eyes.

'Last thing I know I was at that test with Sakura and Stupid Sauske whenever-,' Naruto and Naruko thought at the same time then they remembered the vortex. This caused them get into a crouch with their right hands on their weapons pouch before they yelled,

"WHERE THE HECK AM WE? AND WHERE'S SAKURA AND SASUKE!"


	2. Chapter 2

******This story combines both _Bolt out of the Blue _and _Spinning_ _Whirlpool_ stories with extra characters. I don't own those story or Naruto nor Avatar: Last Airbender. Only Sasuki Uzumaki.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fortune Teller**

* * *

**Konoha,**

After the ANBU and the Third Hokage were called in for an investigation and had left the room, the Sound Four was conducting their own investigation on behalf of their Otokage: the Snake Sage, Orochimaru.

"Why the f_k do we have to investigate why that b!&#$, Uchiha, vanished along with f_king Gaara?" Tayuya complained just as the vortex opened once again and sucked up the Sound Four.

When the lightning cleared, the Sound Four recovered quickly to see they were in the middle of what appeared to be a military installation with strange metal devices surrounded them by the hundreds.

"F_k!" Tayuya yelled before the battle began.

**Aunt Wu's Village,**

Naruto and Naruko remembered the vortex. This caused them get into a crouch with their right hands on their weapons pouch before they yelled,

"WHERE THE HECK AM WE? AND WHERE'S SAKURA AND SASUKE!"

"Calm down! You're in the Earth Kingdom, somewhere, and who?" the boy in blue said to Naruto who was still standing in his defensive crouch, he had also been the one to speak whenever he was waking up.

"What's going on!" Naruko demanded.

"My brother found you outside the village and we brought you here. There wasn't anyone else near where you were found. My name's Katara." The girl said smiling, "That's my brother Sokka and this is Aang."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" Naruto said proudly, but none the less kept in a defensive stance.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki!" Naruko said proudly, but none the less kept in a defensive stance like her brother.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you!" said Sokka as holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture, "It's not as if you're Fire Nation or anything."

"Fire Nation? Don't you mean Land of Fire?" Naruko asked confused as she relaxed.

"No, I mean Fire Nation." Said Sokka, "You know, the people bent on conquering the world and have already wiped out the Air Nomads?"

"The who?" Naruto asked.

**"Stupid human! We're not in your country anymore!"** The Kyuubi snapped at Naruto through his mind.

_"Sorry Fluffy. I didn't know."_ Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

"We don't know anything about them." Naruko said.

"WHAT!?" Sokka yelled. "You two really don't anything about them?" Katara said. Naruto and Naruko nodded.

"Can talk about this later." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Hey Katara, can you show us around this place?" Naruko asked.

"Sure I can." she said and with that they left. Later that day found Aang and Sokka climbing up the volcano looking for a panda lily.

"Flowers are fine once you're married but right now you have to maintain maximum aloofness!" Sokka said.

"But my heart tells me to get this flower and Aunt Wu said if I followed my heart I would be with the one I loved." Aang said.

"Don't tell me you believe it too?" Sokka said in exasperation.

"Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet so why would she be wrong about love?" Aang said.

"There on the rim!" Aang said happily as he spotted the flowers. He picked one and smelled it before he dropped it in shock.

"Oh No! Aunt Wu was wrong." Aang said as he pointed to the volcano, which looked ready to erupt.

"Those people all think they're safe! We've got to warn them!" Sokka said.

"There's no time to walk, grab on!" Aang said as he held up his staff and unfolded him glider.

"AHHHH!" Sokka yelled as Aang jumped with him in tow.

They landed in the village and found Katara outside Aunt Wu's door.

"Can you believe she won't let me in! After all the business I've given her!" Katara said. "But she doesn't even charge." Aang said.

"I know but still!" Katara said, "Maybe you shouldn't always relied Aunt Wu for everything, Katara." Naruto said. "I think your right, Naruto." Naruko agreed with her brother.

"We've got other things to worry about now! Come on we have to warn the people!"

They walked over to the plaza where everyone was.

"Everyone that volcano is going to blow any minute! Aunt Wu was wrong!" Sokka said.

"Yeah, sure mister science and reason lover!" a woman sneered.

"If you won't listen to him, listen to me!" Katara said, "I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predications as much as you but my brother and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes!"

"Well I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears!" the man the five had first run into said.

"You're all morons if you're going to believe some old bat's word over people who've actually seen proof!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" Naruko agreed with her brother.

"You two are as bad as him!" a villager said pointing to Sokka who let out and indignant 'Hey!'

"Please listen to us! You are all in danger! We have to get out of here! You can't rely on Aunt Wu's Predictions! You have to take fate into your own hands." Aang said.

As if to provide an exclamation point to Aang's statement, the volcano sent out another shock wave.

"Can your fortune-telling explain that!" Sokka yelled.

"Can you _science_ explain why it rains?" a guy said.

"Yes! Yes it can!" Sokka replied.

"It's no use Sokka." said Naruto, recognizing people holding to mistaken beliefs better than anyone.

"They just won't listen to reason." Said Katara. Something seemed to occur to Aang.

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu!" Aang said. Naruto smirked after he realized what Aang was getting at.

"That's the problem!" Sokka said, not understanding what Aang meant.

"Well it's about to become the solution. We're going to take fate into our own hands. First I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book." Aang said. After explaining his plan, Naruko volunteered to be a distraction.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Sokka.

"You'll see." Naruko said as she gave a fox-like grin. Had anyone from Konoha seen this they'd have immediately run for the hills knowing this meant a major prank.

Naruko had everything ready to go whenever Sokka gave her the signal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruko said as she made the sign and several Naruko's poofed into existence.

"Let's do this!" they said as one before they began to toss handfuls of improvised water balloons over the crowd. These burst open to revealed they were fully of honey. Then the Narukos threw feathers down on the crowd.

"Get her!" one of the villagers yelled and the earthbenders began to bend earth at the female blonde.

"Crap!" Naruko said as she dispelled all her clones. She then began to run for her life. Unbeknownst to her, but noticed by Katara, when she ran she _made_ the air swirl around her to help her move faster.

_'She's an_ airbender_!'_ she thought in shock.

Naruko stood off to the side hidden by shadow as Sokka managed to get Aunt Wu to her cloud reading podium.

_'The clouds have to be a giant skull to mean volcanic doom? No wonder she's never read that'_ Naruto thought snorting.

"Can you do that duplication thing again?" Aang asked Naruko over the crowd.

"Sure!" Naruko said smiling and giving Aang a thumbs up. Naruko gawked at the earthbenders for only a moment before she and her many clones joined Sokka and Naruto on their side with the non-benders digging in the trench.

"How are you doing that?" asked Sokka.

"It's a jutsu." Naruto said as he continued to dig. "Where I'm from a lot of people can do things cooler than this."

"But how?" asked Sokka just before the volcano flared.

"DIG FASTER!" Sokka said in panic. Once Aang gave the get clear order, Naruto and Naruko remained with Aang, Katara and Sokka on the edge of the trench as the ash began to fall. This was the first time Naruto and Naruko had ever seen a volcano erupt and it was terrifying.

"It's going to overflow!" He registered Katara saying.

"I what to do." Naruto said activing his bloodline and making his body look like a 'T' shape, then yelled, "Uzumaki Ultimate Technique, Maelstrom Strike!" he raised his arms in the air and the two water whirlpools that once swam around his hands joined, creating a much bigger whirlpool, it was far bigger then his Whirlpool Strikes.

He did that while Aang made a whirl wind and the two made the magma cool.

"Good job, my Water Dancer bro." Naruko said as she hugged her brother. Aang and the others were really surprised that Naruto made a huge whirlpool out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" Sokka asked. "Its my kekkei genkai or bloodline." Naruto said. "I'll tell you about me and Naruko later." they nodded.

"I keep forgetting what a powerful bender that kid is." Sokka said.

_'Bender? There's that word again.'_ Naruto and Naruko thought.

"What did you say?" Katara said.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender." Sokka said.

"I guess he is." Katara said.

After everyone was back Aang fessed-up.

"We kind of borrowed your book." Aang said sheepishly.

"So you messed with the clouds did you?" Aunt Wu said as if she were going to scold them, then she smiled. "Very Clever."

"I hope this all teaches you a lesson on not relying on fortune telling." Said Sokka.

"But Aunt Wu said the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't." said a man. Sokka walked over to the man quickly and said,

"I hate you."

"Come on Sokka." Katara said as she led her brother away.

"It was only saved because we did something about it!" Naruko grumbled only to find Naruto dragging her away too.

"You didn't see love in my fortune, did you?" asked Aang.

"Let me tell you something honey, just as you changed those clouds you can change your future." Aunt Wu said to Aang.


	3. Chapter 3

******This story combines both _Bolt out of the Blue_and _Spinning_ _Whirlpool_ stories with extra charaters. I don't own those story or Naruto nor Avatar: Last Airbender. Only Sasuki Uzumaki.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: How Did You Do That?**

The group turned to Naruko and Naruto.

"How did you multiply yourself?" Katara asked. "What the heck is a jutsu!" Sokka asked.

"A jutsu and a jutsu is a technique that uses chakra to do something." Naruto said.

"So where are you from?" asked Katara.

"Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruko said.

"A Hidden Village?" Aang said confused.

"Yes, we're a ninja village." Naruto said.

"Ninjas, wait don't you mean shadow warriors?" asked Sokka.

"I guess so." Naruko said confused.

"Get away from them! Aang! Katara! They're trained killers!" Sokka said.

"Knock it off Sokka." Katara said.

"He's not wrong." Said Naruto. "A ninja is a weapon for their village and we do have to kill in the line of duty." Naruko said.

"It's the same as any warrior." Aang said after a moment.

"But shadow warriors are traditionally assassins! They kill on someone else's orders!" Sokka said as he waved his hands in the air.

"So do soldiers and samurai!" Naruko said huffily.

"So, why were you two in that crater Sokka says he found you in?" asked Katara as she changed the subject.

"We don't know. Last thing I knew we were was taking the chunin exam whenever this vortex opened up and sucked Gaara, Sakura, Sauske, Hinata, all of my sisters and me into it. Next thing I know you three are looming over us. How did those people make those trenches without hand signs and how did Aang make those wind gusts?" asked Naruto.

"Those people are earthbenders. They can control the earth in many forms. I can bend water." Katara said as she bent the water out of a nearby puddle and made it float through the air. "Most people can only bend one element. Except the Avatar who can bend all four."

"Avatar?" Naruko asked confused.

"The one person in the four nations who can bend all the elements and is the bridge between our world and the spirit world: The Avatar is reincarnated in the same cycle so that each nation has a chance to have the Avatar be born as one of them." Katara said.

"I'm the current Avatar." Aang said.

So you can bend all four elements?" Naruto asked. Aang nodded.

"Cool!" Naruko said. "So Aang's from an Air nation?"

"Well, they were called the Air Nomads. The Fire Nation wiped all the airbenders out 100 years ago in an attempt to kill the Avatar before he could be trained and oppose them." Katara said as she looked down.

"All of them?" Naruko asked. "But how is Aang here if they all died 100 years ago?"

"I was frozen in an iceberg until Katara and Sokka found me." Aang said. "Now we're on our way to the Northern Water Tribe to learn waterbending. The Avatar must be trained in the correct sequence. For me it's Air, Water, Earth, Fire. I already mastered air."

"We know how you feel, Aang. Our mother's clan was wide out because of our bloodline that I have. Me and my three sisters are only _known_ ones left. And on the night me and Naruko were born, there was an attack on the village. Our father was the strongest ninja in our village, but he died along with our mother." Naruto said sadly while he comfort Naruko, who was crying silently. Aang, Katara, and Sokka look at the siblings sadly. Aang lost all his people, but Naruto and Naruko lost their mother _and _father on the night they were _born_ and their mother's clan had been wipe out _before _they were born. Aang had been roughly 12 when his people were killed. They felt bad for the siblings.

"So can anyone bend?" asked Naruto as if that talk never happen.

"Not really." Said Katara, "But you two can."

"What?" Sokka asked.

"When Naruko was running from the villagers she _made_ the _air_ help her to run faster and when Naruto made that huge _whirlpool_." Katara.

"I did that?" Naruko asked. "But we don't have time to stick around and bend. We've got to find Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and the rest of our sisters and a way back to Konoha!"

"Do you think maybe they appeared after lightning strikes as well?" Katara said.

"Maybe." Naruto said after a moment thinking it through.

"**Of course they did you moron**!" the Nine-Tails yelled. Naruto ignored the demon in favor of listening to the others.

"If you travel with us we can ask people if they've seen lightning strike out of the blue like it did when you appeared." Sokka said.

"And maybe we can try to find clues on how to find your home." Aang said.

"Plus those 'jutsu's of yours ought to help us kick some Fire Nation butt along the way." Sokka said.

"And Aang can teach you, Naruko, airbending," Katara said."and we're heading to the north pole to find Aang a waterbending teacher maybe you can learn waterbending too, Naruto."

"We can really come with you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Welcome to the gang!" said Aang holding out a hand. Naruto took it and then yelled.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

**Ba Sing Se,**

"Long Feng, that girl, the newest recruit for Jou Dee training has escaped!" a Dai Li agent reported.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "Find her and bring her back now!"

"But she isn't so easily recognized now that we made her appearance more respectable. It'd be like finding a small stone in a pile of gravel." The agent said.

"Do it." Long Feng said. The Dai Li agent bowed to him before leaving. Outside the walls of Ba Sing Se a girl ran through the night and snuck onto the ferry.

**Zuko's Ship,**

"So the Avatar has two new companions." Zuko said as a fisherman stood before him nervously.

"Thats right, they went through the town, a young boy and girl. They had hair as yellow as the sun and eyes blue as the ocean. And on their clothes were blue spirals that look like a whirlpool." the fishman said.

"Uncle! Pay this man." Zuko said before he walked away towards the prow of his boat as the crew got ready to make way.


	4. Chapter 4

******This story combines both _Bolt out of the Blue _and _Spinning_ _Whirlpool_ stories with extra charaters. I don't own those story or Naruto nor Avatar: Last Airbender. Only Sasuki Uzumaki.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bato of the Water Tribe **

**A week later Zuko's Ship at port,**

Zuko and Iroh were sitting down for tea and just before Zuko can take a drink the ship shook and the hot water ended up on Zuko's head. The short tempered teen ran up on deck to see a beautiful woman in skin tight dark clothing with a tattoo on her arm was there sitting astride a giant rat thing.

"I'm looking for a stow away." She said as if she expected them to follow her orders.

"There are no stowaways on my ship." Zuko protested before the creature ripped a chunk out of his deck which caused the banished royal to duck as the creature stuck it's nose in the hole before a man crawled out of the hold and tried to run before the creature's tongue lashed out and hit the man on the back of the neck twice paralyzing him.

"He's paralyzed." Zuko said.

"Temporarily. The toxin wears off after an hour after which he'll be in jail and I'll get my money." The woman said as she slung the man in front of her saddle.

"How did you find that man on my ship?" Zuko asked.

"My Xierxu can smell a rat a continent away." The bounty hunter replied.

"I'm impressed." Iroh said as she rode the xierxu off the ship and onto the dock.

**Avatar, Naruto, Naruko & Company**,

Later, after searching for food Aang discovered a sword made out of a whale bone which led Sokka to discover the remains of a Fire Nation versus Water Tribe fight which led them to an abandoned Water Tribe ship.

"Is it Dad's?" Katara asked as she looked at the ship.

"No, but it's from his fleet." Sokka said happily.

"Let's camp here then." Said Aang picking up on their emotions, "And after we make camp we can practice bending."

"Just do your magic away from me!" Sokka grumped.

"Huh?" Naruko said confused.

"Sokka's mad because he always seems to get wet when me and Katara waterbend." said Aang. Naruto and Naruko laughed before they took their position near Aang and waited for further instruction. Aang managed to get Naruko started on a basic form while he, Katara, and Naruto practiced the water whip and freezing water into ice, which was easy for Naruto. Once the sun had gone down they decided to call it a quits and sit around the fire and afterwards Aang, Naruko and Katara went to sleep, Aang and Naruko on Appa's tail together, which got Naruto mad, and Katara in her sleeping bag. Naruto was sitting by the ship while Sokka stared at the fire deep in thought.

Naruto tensed up after he picked up on footsteps and melted into the shadows before he stealthily made his way across the beach and tackled the approaching figure with a yell. Sokka ran over to Naurto who had a man pinned with a kunai out.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sokka concerned before he recognized the startled bandaged man on the ground, "Bato?"

"Sokka?" the man said before gasping in pain.

"Naruto let him up he's friendly!" Sokka said.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he backed off and put his kunai away before helping the wounded Water Tribesman back up.

"Katara! Aang! Naruko!" Sokka said alerting the others.

"Who the? What now?" Aang said confused as he and Naruko woke up as Katara sat up and said,

"Bato!" before she got up and ran over to him.

"Katara! It's so good to see you two. You have grown so much." Bato said as each hugged him.

"Hello I'm Aang." Aang said bowing politely.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said also bowing.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko said also bowing. But, before Bato could ever respond to the introductions,

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asked eagerly.

"Is he here?" Katara asked equally eagerly.

"No. He and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now." Bato said. The wind blew making everyone shiver.

"This is no place for a reunion, let's get inside." Bato said putting a hand on Sokka and Katara's shoulders. He motioned to the two behind him to follow.

Bato led them down the beach towards a large building. Along the way Sokka and Katara filled him in on their adventures with Aang so far and he asked.

"Why did your strange haired friend tackle me?"

"Naruto and his sister are trained Shadow Warriors." Said Sokka shrugging.

"Shadow Warrior? Interesting company you keep." Bato said as he looked over his shoulder at the blondes who were talking to Aang.

"And then I managed to out run the ANBU sent after me before the Old Man caught me. Those old geezers couldn't get the dye out of their hair for weeks after that prank." Naruko said proudly.

"What's an 'ANBU?'" Aang asked.

"They're uh, special security forces and special operations for a Hidden Village." said Naruto after thinking of a good explanation. "They're hard to out run."

"Ok." Aang said before they arrived at the entrance of the building, waiting for them was an older woman in robes and a habit.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey and the sisters have taken care of me ever since. Sister Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and few friends," Bato said gesturing to Sokka, Katara, Aang, Naruto, and Naruko.

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey." Said the Sister Superior greeting him.

"Thank you. It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything-," Aang began to say before Sokka cut him off.

"What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka asked as he sniffed the air.

"The Sisters craft perfumes and ointments."

"Perfume? Maybe we can dump some on Appa because he stinks so much. Am I right?" Sokka said as he tried to get a laugh.

"You have your father's wit." Bato said after moment.

He led them into another room and Naruto and Naruko hung back just looking at the unfamiliar sky for a moment.

"What's up Naruto, Naruko?" Aang asked concerned.

"We're going to explore, is that ok?" Naruto asked after a moment, his cheer facade slipping slightly.

"Sure." Aang said shrugging before he entered the room. Naruto and Naruko might have acted dumb before they told Team 7 about Naruto's bloodline but they really are smart. They could see a situation where they were outsiders like no other could. After all, growing up as outcasts you learned quickly to get away from somewhere you weren't wanted or needed in this case.

"Something troubles you?" a sister said.

"We're ok." Naruko said as she and Naruto put on fake smiles. "Are there any good high places to look at the sky from?"

"Right this way." The sister said. Naruto and Naruko was led to a ladder that reached the flat roof, a perfect star gazing location.

"Thank you." Naruto said before they climbed up.

After sitting and looking at the sky, the genins grew bored so they decided to practice they bending.

**A seedy bar,**

Zuko and Iroh entered it to find the woman arm wrestling a man easily twice her size. Of course Zuko, being the angry prince he was shoved his way through the throng of thugs saying,

"Out of my way filth." Iroh apologized.

"He doesn't mean it. I'm sure you all bathe regularly." This did nothing to appease those Zuko had angered.

"You have to pay for the repairs to my ship!" Zuko roared.

"Right now? I'm a little strapped for cash." The bounty hunter (June) said as she gathered up the coins on the table before yelling. "Drinks on me!" earning cheers from the patrons.

"I had something else in mind." Zuko said.

After promising to waive her responsibilities to repairing his ship and Iroh's weight in gold, June accepted the job the exile prince offered and the trio was on their way.

**Bato's room, abbey,**

"I'm expecting a message from your father." Said Bato. Aang stirred and became more alert at that statement.

"Really?" Katara exclaimed.

"When?" Sokka asked.

"Any day now. Your father he would send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait around for the message you can come with me to see your father again." Bato said. Aang kept listening, worry making its way to the forefront of his mind.

"It's been two years since we've seen Dad. That would be incredible. Katara?" Sokka asked eagerly.

"I do really miss him. It'll be great to see Dad." Katara said. Aang's face fell.

"It's been far too long hasn't it?" Bato said. Aang got up sadly and opened the door.

"I don't know when word will arrive. When it does-," Aang had closed the door at this point and walked away out into the night.

Later Aang intercepted a message for Bato and it turned out to be a map to the Rendezvous point. Aang, feeling betrayed having not heard the two decline Bato's offer, crumbled up the map before he returned to the abbey.

"Sorry I was gone so long," he said as he returned. Katara looked at Aang and said,

"Actually we didn't notice you'd left." Naruto and Naruko entered after him looking, for lack of a better word, winded and he plopped down.

"Want some stewed sea prunes, Naruto? Naruko?" Katara offered. Naruto and Naruko sat up sniffed at it before they took two bowls from Katara and tried a bite.

"This is good!" They said together. Then Aang whispered to them, "How can you eat that stuff?" They shrugged then they went to sleep. When they wake up they decided to practice they're bending.

When the others returned Naruto and Naruko greeted them with a smile only to have the Water Tribesmen move past him silently and begin to pack up. Aang followed behind head down in shame.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Aang lied to us that's what happened!" Sokka snapped.

"Aang kept information about our Dad's location from us." Katara said.

"Why did you do that?" Naruko asked Aang, confusion on her face.

"I didn't want them to leave." Aang replied.

"Well it doesn't seem to have worked to me." Naruto said annoyed.

"Hey just because he messed up doesn't make him any less of our friend." Sokka said as he pointed at Naruto and Naruko.

"Then why are you deserting him, huh?" Naruko said.

"Avatar, come quick! Someone is attacking the abbey!" Sister Superior said as she ran into the room.

The six looked to one another before they dashed outside in time to see Appa body check a weird rat-looking creature which sent Iroh and Zuko flying. The fierce looking woman managed to stay on the creature before she whipped it to make it get back up. Sokka and Katara charged at it only to have the creature's lightning fast tongue put them down. Then June focused on attacking Appa. Aang and Zuko were fighting, Aang noticing Katara's necklace was on Zuko's wrist leaving Naruko to fight Iroh.

"You're very impressive. For a girl." Iroh remarked and despite the fact he was holding back, Naruko was an unexpected challenge. Naruko grew a tick mark on her forehead.

"You're not too bad, geezer!" Naruko responded with a kunai that was blocked by fire. Naruko used airbending to disperse the flames before she continued to press her attack. Then she hit him on the head hard. "And thats for a girl remark!"

Bato was being kept out of the battle by the sisters, who restored movement to the siblings with a fowl smelling concoction. Then Sokka noticed that the creature _sniffed_ for Appa and that it had no eyes which added-up to one conclusion.

"That thing sees with its nose." He said as he looked to one of the sisters.

"The perfume?" Sister Superior asked.

"Yeah, let's give that thing something to see." Sokka said. Just as Appa went down the Sisters, with Bato and Sokka's help, had the perfume in position.

"Now Katara! Naruto!" Sokka said as the waterbenders bent the perfume onto the xeirxu. The xeirxu went berserk. It paralyzed Zuko, June, and Naruko before it fled the abbey. June landed on Iroh who pretended to be paralyzed.

"Uncle, you didn't get hit." Zuko said weakly. The older man put his fingers to his lips while smirking.

Aang and the others waved good-bye to Bato before flying away on Appa.

"If only there was a way to make things up to you, a little piece of home." Aang remarked in reference to them passing up seeing their father.

"It's alright Aang, really." Katara said.

"Well what about something like this?" Aang said as he held up the necklace.

"My mother's necklace! Where'd you get this?" Katara asked happily as she took it from Aang's hands.

"Well Zuko wanted me to make sure you got this." Aang said as he blushed a little.

"Uh guys? We forgot Naruko." Sokka said.

"OH!" Aang said as they turned around. Naruto yelled, "SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

**The abbey,**

"Thanks!" Naruko said as she inhaled the de-paralyzing agent. The sisters had to wait until after the bounty hunter and the fire nation duo had left before they could safely tend to the female blonde.

"Your friends seem to have forgotten you." said Sister Superior.

"WHAT?" Naruko yelled. The female blonde looked up into the sky to see the bison speeding back.

"Looks like they didn't forget after all." Naruko said as she smiled before she leapt into the air and grabbed one of Appa's feet and scrambled up into the saddle. Naruko then punched Naruto on the head, very very hard. "OWWW.." Naruto yelled in pain.

"Sorry. Sokka noticed you were missing." Aang said sheepishly.

"Thanks Sokka!" Naruko said as she hugged the older boy.

"Hey! Warriors don't hug each other!" Sokka said as he tried to squirmed out of the female ninja's grip.

Aang, Katara, and Naruto, who was still rubbing his head, just laughed at the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**********This story combines both _Bolt out of the Blue _and _Spinning_ _Whirlpool_ stories with extra charaters. I don't own those story or Naruto nor Avatar: Last Airbender. Only Sasuki Uzumaki.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Deserter**

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here." Katara said as she pointed to the sign.

Naruto and Naruko looked away from it embarrassed from the fact they couldn't read the language.

_'Why couldn't they use kanji?'_ they wondered. Nine Tails snorted at his jailor.

They missed Sokka's comment but perked up when Aang mentioned a festival.

"This could be my chance to study some real firebenders!" Aang pleaded.

"You might want to rethink that." Sokka said as he studied the other side, the others joined him.

"Cool! It's a poster of me." Aang said smiling. Naruto and Naruko might not have been able to _read_ the poster but they understood _what_ it was.

"Yeah, a wanted poster." Sokka said, voicing what Naruto and Naruko thought aloud.

"We'd better keep moving." Katara said slightly disappointed.

"That sounds good to me!" Naruto and Naruko agreed. Every stealthy part of their bodies was screaming that this was a bad idea. Granted, though there weren't many of those parts, they still existed.

"This could be my only chance to see some real masters up close." Aang said. Katara's resolve crumbled almost audibly.

"I guess we could go check it out." She said without much conviction.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Naruko exclaimed at the same time as Sokka who continued on.

"You _want_ to go into a _Fire Nation_ village where they're all fired up by their, you know, _fire_?"

"We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble we'll leave." Katara said. Naruto and Naruko shrugged seeing that it might work. But Sokka said,

"Yeah, because we always leave before there's trouble."

After his pets hid themselves behind a bush, to varying degrees of effectiveness (Appa), they readied their disguises. Sokka and Katara were wearing black cloaks while Aang merely pulled part of his robes over his head which made Katara giggle and Sokka sarcastically remark,

"It's as if you're a whole other person."

"What about you Naruto? Naruko?" asked Katara.

"Well, we'll catch up to you later. Our disguises will be more than just a cloak or what Aang did." Naruko said. When they were gone, they decided its time.

"Well, lets do it." Naruto said. They yelled "HENGE!" and change into disguises then they went to the festival.

In the village, the others were sticking close to each other whenever Katara noticed the masks.

"I think we're going to need different disguises." She said.

"Yeah but how are we going to get masks like that?" Sokka asked.

"Get your genuine Fire Festival Masks Here!" a vendor yelled.

"That was surprisingly easy." Sokka remarked before he joined the others. After shuffling the masks (Sokka initially had a smiling mask and Aang a frowning one before Katara fixed this before slipping her own mask of a woman's face on) they noticed two girls in red Fire Nation dresses was hanging around near them with bright orange masks on their faces. It was in the shape of a fox oddly enough. Then they noticed their pig tailed hair was _blonde_. And knowing of only two blondes at all in this part of the Earth Kingdom,

"_Naruto_? _Naruko_?" Sokka gasped.

"Shhh! I thought we were supposed to be disguised here?" one of the girls' voice said.

"Is this another jutsu?" Katara asked in a hushed tone.

"Yep. And it's Naru-_mi_." The other blonde said in an upbeat tone.

Of course all good things must come to an end and after Aang, Naruto, and Naruko tried to save Katara from a fireball, Aang was revealed and they had to follow a cloaked man to get out of there. Aang called for Appa via a bison whistle and they escaped with a wall of fire works behind them.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks." Aang remarked.

"Very nice touch indeed." Naruto said, still in his/her girl disguise as 'Narumi.'

"Can you two go back to being you. This, girl Naruto you is very disturbing." Sokka said to 'Narumi.' 'Narumi' pouted at Sokka.

"You mean you don't like our henge?" Naruko said. Sokka sputtered which made the blondes laugh. They made a handsign then there a puff of smoke. When the smoke clear, there was Naruto and Naruko in their normal outfits.

"So you seemed to really know your explosives." Sokka said turning to their mysterious ally.

"I'm familiar with them." The man said as he turned to look at them with his hood down.

"You're a Fire Nation Soldier!" Sokka said as the others looked at the man in alarm.

"Was. My name's Chey." He said. He then began to ramble about his master. Zhong-Zhong the deserter, a genius firebender who deserted the army after getting fed up with everything and was a legend because he was the first deserter _ever_. Sokka wanted to leave while the others wanted to go see Zhong-Zhong.

"We can always escape later?" Naruto said to Sokka trying to pacify him as men with spears surrounded them. Naruto was about to make the sign for shadow clones when one of them, who was really close to Katara said,

"Don't move." Naruto knew he could probably surprise them but one of the others might get hurt so he was compliant, though took him a long time arguing mentally with his actual snarky mental voice, which sounded a bit like Kakashi, instead of his tennant who was probably sleeping.

The captured group was forced to walk single file, one of the men said angrily to Chey,

"Zhong-Zhong said NOT to look for the Avatar."

"So you know these guys?" Sokka asked.

"Oh yeah, Lin-Yi's an old buddy, right Lin-Yi." Chey said.

"Shut-up and keep moving!" the newly identified Lin-Yi said. They arrived at the edge of an encampment and Chey was sent to talk to Zhong-Zhong alone. Before Naruto and Naruko could be corralled in with the others, two forms in black cloaks, grabbed them and pulled them into a tree, all the while escaping the notice of the other soldiers, Sokka, Katara, and Aang.

"You let yourselves get captured by these clowns?" one of the forms hissed once they were balancing on tree branches. "Be nice to them. They probably threaten to hurt one of their new friends." the other form said nicely.

Naruto and Naruko recognized the voices instantly.

"Sasuke? Sasuki?" Naruto and Naruko said in shock. The hoods lowered to reveal it was indeed the 'last', loyal Uchiha and the oldest of the Uzumaki siblings. The blondes tackled them out of the tree with a hug.

"Man I'm glad we found you two." Naruto said once he let go and helped Sasuke up. Naruko did the same thing with Sasuki.

"More like we found you." Sasuki muttered. "Is Sakura with you?" Sasuke asked. "And Narumi?" Sasuki added.

"No." Naruto and Naruko said sadly. "But we can find them together." Naruto said as his cheery facade slipped back into place.

"How did you two end up with the Avatar?" Sasuke asked genuine emotion slipping into his voice, in this case curiosity.

"His friend found us after a lightning bolt hit." Naruko said shrugging.

"Lightning?" Sasuke and Sasuki said interested.

"Yep." Naruto said. "Was there lightning when you were found too?" asked Naruko suddenly remembering something.

"Yes, actually." Said Sasuki with a strange look on her face.

"Sokka and Katara were right. If we look for other cases of lightning strikes we'll find the others." Naruto said loudly.

"Keep it down, moron." Sasuke said irritably earning a hit on the head by Sasuki for calling her brother a moron. "And they'd have to be the strange kind like ours was and not regular lightning." He said while rubbing his head.

"I know that." Naruto snapped softly.

"You, firebenders, why are you with the avatar's friends?" asked one of the ones wearing leaf armor.

"They're my teammates." Sasuke said. "And my younger siblings." Sasuki said.

"You're benders too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke. "What's your element?"

"Air." Naruko said proudly as she made the air swirl a bit.

"Water." Naruto said also proudly as he water float in the air.

"Your friends can stay with you if you keep an eye on him." Said Lin-Yi.

"Teammates." Sasuke corrected flatly while getting another hard hit in the head by Sasuki.

The next day found Sasuke and Sasuki working on controlling a fireball while Aang was to focus on his breathing. Naruko, and a few clones were working on practicing airbending against one another, Aang having shown her a few new forms over the past week. Naruko also had figured out using clones helped speed up her learning. Over the course of the day the others had moved onto to other tasks, Aang having been moved to another place for his breathing. Sasuke and Sasuki had let the fireball disperse and went onto working on the basic movements.

"Why did he train you?" Aang asked Sasuke after he exited Zhong-Zhong's tent later. After all it had taken arguing on Aang's part to get Zhong-Zhong to agree to teach him, despite being the Avatar, especially after the story of Zhong-Zhong's student who had no control and too much ambition.

"I was too much of a danger to myself and others with my bending." Sasuke said. Naruto looked over at the Uchiha who locked eyes with him and flashed his Sharingan on for a second. Translation: He copied the movements from another bender and couldn't control the fire that came with them.

**The next day,**

Aang had finally been able to work with fire and was to keep the small leaf in his hands from being completely consumed. He grew bored with it and complained irritably until it exploded into fire. He then began playing with it much to Sasuke's surprise and there was some horror that the little monk was treating something so dangerous so casually. Even Narumi knew better than to mess with something that was dangerous so casually and callously and she's BLIND.

"Careful! Aang you could hurt yourself." Katara warned from nearby. Sasuke heard someone call his name and looked over their direction and listened to what they had to say about something or other to do with the camp, while this was going on.

"I wonder how the juggler did it." Aang said before he lost control of the fire and,

"AHHH!" Katara and Naruko cried out, their hands covered in dark red burns. Sasuke had nearly been hit but managed to send it away from himself into the sky, too surprised to take full control of the fire.

"Katara, Naruko I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Aang said as he rushed over to the crying girls. Sokka and Sasuki came over from fishing as they yelled, "KATARA! NARUKO!"

"Look what you've done! I told you that you shouldn't mess around with this. You burned my sister." Sokka and Sasuki cried out angrily after Sokka tackled Aang to the ground. Katara and Naruko then ran off, all the while crying from their pain.

"Katara! Naruko! Wait, I can heal you!" Naruto yelled as he chased after them. Sasuke shook his head at the Avatar before he bowed respectfully to Zhong-Zhong.

"This is all your fault." Sokka accused the master firebender.

"I know, now pack your things," Zhong-Zhong ordered.

"I didn't mean too-," Aang said as he got up before he got cut off by the angry Sokka and Sasuki.

Naruto caught up with Katara and Naruko around the same time as Zhong-Zhong did to see the water _glow_ and heal Katara's hands.

"You two have healing abilities. The great benders of the Water Tribe have sometimes had this ability. I often wish I was blessed like you." Zhong-Zhong said after he saw Naruto heal Naruko's hands too.

"But you're a great master. You'll have powers I'll never know." Katara said in surprise.

"Your element heals and gives life while mine destroys and causes pain. It forces those cursed with its burden to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually it will overpower me," Zhong-Zhong said.

After he said this flames shot at the four. Zhaou's ships had arrived and with it, Monkey Face himself.

"I'll hold them off. Go get your friends and flee," Zhong-Zhong said as Naruto and Naruko took a fighting stance they'd learned at the academy.

"You're two no match for fully trained firebenders, You're two are only half trained benders!" Zhong-Zhong said.

"That may be true, but we're ninjas of Konoha and I have learned all my bloodline's jutsus, we will not run." Naruto said stubbornly.

"I'll go get Aang!" Katara said before she ran off.

Katara managed to find Aang and told him about Zhaou. Aang arrived to see Zhong-Zhong use a clever trick to flee. Most of the soldiers followed him leaving a few fighting Naruto and Naruko. After a comment made by the admiral, Aang realized that Zhaou was the student that Zhong-Zhong had mentioned had no self-control. Aang used Zhaou's own lack of control to force him to destroy his own river boats with a few insults to egg him on. After this Aang and the others climbed on Appa to get away. It wasn't until _after_ they'd taken off that Aang, Katara and Sokka noticed there was two extra people with them sitting next to Naruto and Naruko.

"Hey guys. This is Sasuke, one of my Teammates. He's a bender too." Naruto said.

"And this is Sasuki, she is our oldest sister and she is also a bender." Naruko added.

"You mentioned them before, right?" Katara said. Naruto and Naruko nodded.

"But they're _firebenders_!" Sokka complained.

"So? Why not fight fire with fire?" Naruto said. Sasuke ignored the comments.

"They didn't even ask if they could come!" Sokka said.

"They can stay." Aang said quietly. "If I'm never going to firebend again, we're going to need someone who will."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"If Naruto and Naruko's good then Sasuke and Sasuki must also be good." Aang said.

"But they're _FIREBENDERS_!" Sokka said.

"So? They're our teammates and friends and family and we trust them with our lifes." Naruko said. "You trust us don't you?"

"Well yeah." Sokka. "You've had our backs when we faced trouble."

"Then you can trust Sasuke and Sasuki." Naruto said.

"Alright." Sokka said. Katara nodded and Aang said,

"Welcome to the gang." Sasuke merely nodded in return. Sasuki said, "Thank you."

"Aang you were burned." Katara noticed looking at Aang's arm. "Here let me help." She bent water out of her hip flask and concentrated before it glowed and healed the burn.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Aang asked.

"I guess I've always known." Katara said shrugging. This led to Sokka listing off all the instances he could have used her healing which caused Naruto, Naruko, and Sasuki to laugh and Sasuke to roll his eyes in exasperation.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ he wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

**********This story combines both _Bolt out of the Blue _and _Spinning_ _Whirlpool_ stories with extra charaters. I don't own those story or Naruto nor Avatar: Last Airbender. Only Sasuki Uzumaki.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Northern Air Temple**

It had nearly been four days since the firebenders had joined the gang and in those four days Sasuke and Naruto had been forced to wear some Sokka's spare clothes on top of their other clothing due to the decreasing temperature. While Naruko wore some of Katara's clothing and Sasuki wore some of Katara's mother's clothing that Katara keeped with her. This made Sokka was less than thrilled about. They'd managed to find a town soon afterwards and the four extra members bartered with villagers for their own heavy coats; Sasuke's was a heavy cloak while Naruto, Naruko, and Sasuki's was red-orange colored coats lined with fur. At current they were sitting around a fire listening to an old man go on about 'Air Walkers.' The ones with the Avatar realized they were talking about airbenders.

Aang complimented the man on his story mentioning it had to have been a hundred years ago whenever the man said that his great-grandfather had seen them just the other day. The others agreed to investigate.

"This is where they held the Air Bison Polo Championships." Aang said happily as they approached the Northern Air Temple. The Uzumakis siblings were dozing off while Sasuke just sat silently.

"Do you really think there are Airbenders there?" Katara asked.

"Do you want me to be like you or do you want me to be honest?" Sokka asked.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Katara asked.

"You're an optimist, which is close to the same thing." Sokka said.

"Guys look at that!" Aang cried which startled the Uzumaki siblings out of their dozing.

"Wha?" Naruko said sleepily. Aang's face fell as he saw the people.

"They really are airbenders." Katara said.

"No they're not." Aang said disappointedly.

"What are you talking about? They're flying!" Sokka said pointing to the figures in the air.

"Gliding maybe. You can tell by the way they're moving that they're not airbending. They have no spirit." Aang said.

That's when they were buzzed by a kid in a glider-chair.

"I don't know Aang, that kid seems to have spirit." Katara said. Aang then began to fly around himself with his glider in a flying contest with the kid. Of course the other gliders spooked Appa making Sokka comment that they should probably land. The others and the sky bison agreed, Appa showing his agreement by landing on the temple as Aang and the boy, Teo, continued their aerial acrobatics. It ended with Teo making a smoke caricature of a frowning Aang, an expression the actual airbender mirrored before he landed smoothly. Teo on the other hand had to brake to a stop.

"Wait you're a real airbender that makes you the Avatar. I've heard amazing stories about you!" The kid said.

"Thanks." Aang said bashfully.

"Got any extra gliders laying about?" Naruko asked eagerly.

"Sure, but not any like his." Said Teo.

"Your glider chair's a work of genius." Sokka remarked. Sasuke nodded as he looked at the build of the glider.

"If you think that's great, wait till you see the other stuff my dad's invented." Teo said as he motioned for the group to follow him. What the others saw next horrified Aang, wowed Sokka and Katara and just looked like a mess to Naruto, Naruko, Sasuki, and Sasuke.

Aang was not happy to see the desecration of his people's scared temple. Teo led him to another part of the temple that was thus far untouched and then a carving of a monk was destroyed by a wrecking ball and a man with wild hair and patchy eyebrows.

"Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make way for the new bathhouse" he said.

"Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred for a stupid bathhouse!" Aang said angrily.

"Well people around here are starting to stink." The man said unaffected by Aang's angry outburst. He was oblivious to Aang's building temper but his friends began to inch away from the enraged monk.

"This whole place stinks!" Aang yelled and with that he airblasted the crane right off the mountain.

"This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way. I've seen when the monks were here. I know what it's _supposed_ to be like." Aang said. As if his airbending the crane off the mountain hadn't even registered for the man, he said,

"Monks? But you're twelve."

"Dad he's the Avatar. He used to come here a hundred years ago." Teo said to his father.

Thus the inventor began his sob-story. Naruto, Naruko, Sasuki, Sasuke, and Aang were unmoved by his speech. On a smaller scale, his story was similar to Sasuke's and the Uzumaki siblings' stories.

"Look at the time, the pulley system needs to be oiled before dark!" after explaining how his candle-clock worked Sokka went off with the inventor, Sasuke staying with Aang as Teo showed him to a room that he was sure was untouched because only an airbender could open the door. Teo wanted to see inside but Aang didn't want to open it. They returned to the outside where Naruko managed to find one of the original gliders left at the temple, an airbender's glider and claimed it for her own. Aang showed her how to fly it and Naruko began zooming around as Teo talked to Katara about trying to glide.

Katara jumped off and began to glide and the others joined here in the air, even Sasuke, who had trouble keeping his joy of flying off his face. Aang reconsidered showing Teo the door because he realized Teo had the spirit of an airbender. They arrived and Teo said, "I can't believe that I'm finally going to see what's inside!" he said. After the air locks flipped it was revealed the room was filled to the brim with nightmarish things. Weapons filled the room, a large balloon with the Fire Nation insignia was in the center.

"This is a nightmare." Aang said.

"You don't understand!" the inventor said as he, Sokka, and Sasuke showed up behind Aang, Katara, Teo, and the Uzumaki siblings.

"You're building weapons for the Fire Nation!" Aang said.

"So what not to understand, huh?" Naruto huffed.

"Explain all this. Now!" Teo said. His father told them of how he sold his services to spare their settlement. The inventor left, soon after Aang and Teo followed him out.

"I can't believe that guy would do that!" Naruto said as he threw a kunai at one of the weapons and then had to duck the ricocheting weapon.

"It was his people or his conscience." Sasuke said as he calmly caught the kunai, "I can understand his reasoning. You go on about wanting to be Hokage. Wouldn't you do anything to save Konoha?" Naruto paused and his anger abated a little.

"Yes. I can understand him too, but I don't have to like it." Naruko said in a huff.

"What's a Hokage?" Sokka asked as they left the room behind.

"The Hokage is the strongest ninja in our village and he leads and protects us." Naruko said. "Everyone respects him or her and looks to him or her for guidance."

"I'm surprised you knew how to use guidance in a sentence." Sasuke remarked earning another hard hit in the head by Sasuki.

"Shut up bastard." Naruko muttered.

"Whatever dead-last." Sasuke responded earning yet another hard hit in the head by Sasuki.

Then they found out about the impending Fire Nation assault. Aang pointed they had the sky, something the Fire Nation did not. The Inventor offered his help and they went to the war room AKA the inventor's office. Sokka explained that he'd fixed the war balloon by giving it a lid and that they had four types of bombs to drop on the advancing Fire Nation soldiers. Smoke, Slime, Fire, and Stink.

"Never underestimate the power of Stink!" The inventor said proudly. The smaller kids kept a look out and once they were spotted everyone got to their battle stations. The fliers took the sky and began their assault on the ascending soldiers, Appa being the supply station. However their bombs were useless on the tanks climbing up the mountain.

Teo mentioned that they were balanced by a water powered system. Which gave Katara and Naruto an idea. Naruko and Sasuke were busy harassing the ground troops, Naruko using her shadow clone jutsu to attempt to fight them one on one, but the fire kept dispersing them, Sasuke would deflect the fire thrown at him and redirected as many fireballs thrown at gliders as he could. But the sheer volume of fireballs made this task hard on the ninja. Katara and Naruto was using the water in the tanks against them by making them fall apart. Appa landed and began to attack the tanks too.

The others ran out of bombs just as the war balloon finally made its appearance. Due to the Fire Nation Insignia, the troops didn't attack. Of course when they dropped their slime bombs they tipped their hands. By clever use of the rotten egg smell they'd placed around the cellar where the gas leaked through and their burner they managed to blow the rest of the Fire Troops away.

"I'm glad you guys live here. It's just like this hermit crab. You may not have been born here but you found this empty shell and made it your own." Aang said as he played with a hermit crab, one of the kinds that had lived there a hundred years before.

"That means a lot coming from you." Teo said happily.

"Aang's right so long as we have the air we're going to keep the Fire Nation on the run!" Sokka said triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Naruko agreed enthusiastically. Even Sasuke looked happy, which is a feat.

The Inventor looked away strangely morose.

On the ground the Fire Nation Officer who'd threatened the Inventor had found the War Balloon and his firebenders were able to inflate the balloon. Unbeknownst to the heroes, the Fire Nation now had the Air.


End file.
